


Perfect

by starryuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryuri/pseuds/starryuri
Summary: Just by looking at his fiance, Viktor realised that this moment was perfect.





	Perfect

Viktor smiled gently. 

The surroundings were quiet, and warmth covered him. He shifted slightly, causing the blanket draped over him to move a little, looking down at his serene fiance, the beautiful man laying on him, peacefully asleep. Viktor's eyes were so full of love, so calm, so... _amazed._

_Yuuri._

A small frown on his face, yet his face relaxed, Viktor was convinced that this was the most beautiful person in the world. No, _the most beautiful thing in the entire universe._

The smile on his face grew.

Right now, this warmth, this comfort, this safety, this strength he felt... The _ethereal_ appearance of his fiance.

He wanted to remember this. He wanted to remember each and every detail of this scene forever. The rise and fall of Yuuri's chest, the weight of his presence on Viktor's, the little breaths falling from his slightly open lips... _Oh those lips_ , the ones that Viktor couldn't help feeling the urge to kiss. 

A gasp left Viktor's mouth. 

Yuuri was just so _breathtaking._

Viktor let his eyes close, serenity washing over him and a look of affection painted on his visage.

 _Perfect_ , he thought fondly, _this moment is perfect._


End file.
